


Prince charming

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-17
Updated: 2006-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337





	Prince charming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haraamis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haraamis/gifts).



Relena sat at the dressing table brushing her hair, a dreamy smile on her face. She looked at and past her reflection in the mirror, focusing instead on her memories of the evening. It had been wonderful, full of wine, dancing and bantered conversation. Not that she hadn't attended a million balls in her life but this one was different, special. An evening to be cherished.

Automatically the brush stroked through her hair in long languid strokes as she pictured him. Lean and muscled form that was emphasized by the cut of his charcoal gray suit. His hair down, the tips just brushing his shoulders. She loved it when he wore it like that. It made him seem softer, younger, less weighted down by the cares of the world. The strands were silky soft when she touched them and she found herself looking for excuses to do just that.

He'd arrived a little after she had. His eyes scanning the room before locking onto her. A small smile quirked at the corners of his mouth and he pushed his way through the crowd to come to her side. They had danced together most of the night. Only pausing to share a glass of wine on the balcony and laugh at the antics of the people who'd had a little too much to drink. It had been like something out of a fairy tale or a dream.

Relena snorted and set down the hairbrush. Now she was acting like a misty eyed teenaged girl instead of the woman of twenty she was. Chang Wufei was an intriguing man and he danced very well but he was no prince charming. He could be stubborn, opinionated and occasionally abrasive as hell.

There was a knock on the door and the maid entered, a huge bouquet of mixed roses in hand. She set the vase on the corner of the table and handed Relena a card.

"This came with them ma'am."

Relena smiled and took the card with a soft thank you. Not noticing as the maid slipped back out of the room. It was signed Wufei and asked for the privilege of having her accompany him to dinner the following night. She smiled and set it on her desk before leaning forward to smell the roses. The heady scent already coloring the air around her.

Getting up she dropped her robe on the chair and crawled under the covers, a smile curving her lips. He still wasn't a prince but she would have to concede to a change of heart on the charming part.


End file.
